Beverage containers can be filled with hot or cold drinkable liquids, such as water, coffee, tea, soft drink, or alcoholic beverage, such as beer. These beverage containers can be made of a variety of materials such as stainless steel, glass, plastic, cardboard, or paper material. Lids may be provided on beverage containers to provide an opening for pouring out the contents of the beverage container. In certain instances, it can be desired to selectively close and store the container such that the contents of the container do not spill.